Why Me!
by lex-F
Summary: Rogue and Gambit meet in a very odd way. Its not anything to be expected. Is there danger nearby, will somebody be hurt? How will things work out. mostly AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is my new story. I plan on it being longer, but I need to know if it's any good. If I get enough reviews I will keep posting on it. And I do have most of it written already. Just a warning though updates could be slow.

XXX

She was happy. She thought she would be forever. But this damn mutation said otherwise. Rogue was given the powers to absorb another, to take their memories thoughts and physical abilities, this includes powers if their mutants. And she had no control over it.

She had been with her boyfriend since her powers manifested and she knocked Cody in a coma. He said many times he didn't care that she couldn't touch. They had been together almost seven years. So when he asked her out to dinner she thought nothing odd about it.

"Anna you know I love you and I always will. But I met someone else, and I've fallen in love with her. With her I can live the life I always dreamed about. I can have a dog and a big house with a white picket fence. I can have a family."

Rogue has heard enough. She knew he could never have a normal life with her but who could. She just hope what she could give him would be enough. If the guy she had been with for almost half of her life was leaving her she would be by herself forever.

Rogue just got up and left. She was determined to find out how long this had been going on. She just couldn't speak right now. She would tail him he had to be going to her tonight.

First things first she felt like curling up into a ball and crying. She didn't even get to tell him she got control.

XXX

Gambit was in love. He had been for a while. He was going to do something that his brother and cousins would laugh their heads off. Mercy would never let him live it down. But he had been with Bella Donna since he was thirteen. That's ten years

And he was going to propose.

It was going to be perfect he had been gone the last month for a heist. He wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow night. So he had the element of surprise. She was most likely to be lying in bed watching old movies wearing her favorite pair of sweat pants. While he was wearing his lucky suit and had a bunch of flowers. White roses her favorite.

Gambit was quickly reaching his apartment. He was quickly getting more nervous. It didn't help that there was a green eyed beauty standing outside his apartment.

"Ah take it ya'lls the boyfriend. Ah wouldn't go in there if I were ya." Remy thought it looked like she had been crying. What did she mean? Why was she here?

Remy chose to ignore her. She might just be drunk or have the wrong apartment. So he opened the door and wished he did take her advice. What he saw was Bella Donna with some blonde dude. They kept going because they didn't hear Remy come in.

"Aw Bella Hun I love you" Cody told her breathlessly

"I love you too _cher_". Remy, ever as silent as he was shut the door, and turned to the strange girl. He just gave her a look that said 'explain now'

"That was my ex-boyfriend, Cody. He broke up with me tonight said he fell in love with another girl even though we had been together for seven years. I needed to see who he was cheating on me with and for how long. I didn't expect that she had a boyfriend as well." She extended her hand and gave her name. "Rogue."

"Remy" his mind was working a mile a minute yet he didn't even notice how weird that name was. After what seemed like an eternity of silence before he spoke. "How do you feel about getting the back".

"Sure what did" she didn't get to finish before his lips smacked upon hers and they were stumbling to the door. They stumbled in and the other couple stopped what they were doing.

"Remy!" Bella yelled at the same time that Cody yelled

"Anna Marie!" Rogue and Gambit looked up.

"What the hell Anna I didn't think you could touch" Remy raised his eyebrows, well that's weird why wouldn't she be able to touch. He thought.

"Oh yea ah guess I forgot to tell you with all the excitement of you breaking up with me."

"So just because you can touch now you're going out to screw the first man you see." Cody was seeing red how could she. He invested so much time in her and she just goes off wants to screw every man she sees.

"He's better than the boy I've been with for the last seven years." Maybe I should not have said that.

"Well if you had gotten control sooner you would have realized I'm not a boy" Cody snapped. Now Remy was just extremely confused. What did he mean control? 'Well I better stop this all before it gets out of hand'. Remy thought to himself.

"Belle I came here tonight to propose. But I guess that's not what you want. You made me promise not to cheat and what do you do. Well I'm done with this crap. Marie is it okay if I say with you tonight." When she nodded he continued "_bon _belle you can stay here and I'll come by tomorrow to pick my stuff up _bonne nuit."_

XXX

Remy followed behind Rogue both on their bikes to her apartment. Neither one saying anything. Rogue just simply pointed to the spare bedroom, and Remy silently walking towards it. Rogue figured that both had had a long night and they both could use some rest.

Rogue quickly fell asleep. It was something she didn't get to do too often. Even though she now had control of her powers it seemed to come at a price. Her nightmares have seemed to get so much worse. She hadn't even absorbed many people. Only Cody, some random person on the street, and some blind women named Irene.

She kept seeing things. Most of the time, it was people she had never seen. One time she had seen Cody leaving her. She just wrote that off as an effect from her fear of being used and abandoned.

Tonight was no different than any other night. Except they were all new dreams.

_Dream _

_She was in what looked like a hospital room. She was being tended to by a giant blue man and a bald man in a wheel chair. They didn't know she was up yet._

"_Charles, why do you suppose that the Brotherhood was after her for? I mean according to all my test she seems to be just a normal human. They couldn't possibly take that white streak in her hair as a sign of a mutation; crazy kids are all doing strange things with their hair nowadays." The Blue man said._

"_I'm not sure Henry. I did find it interesting that my mental scan showed that she has multiple personalities. One by the name of Cody, then there's a Joey, there's also a Rogue, and then I presume that her actual name is Irene." Said the baldy._

"_Interesting" started the big blue man_

"_Where am I?" Rogue interrupted, she couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore._

"_You are at Xavier's institute for the gifted." Said the bald man._

"_So I'm at that fancy mutant school" she stated not asked. The Bald man just gaped at her. He even opened his mouth a few times trying to get the words to form, but couldn't. _

"_What!" she snapped "I Thought the great Xavier Researched all the people he invites to the school." _

"_Irene, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're_

_talking about I have never invited you, or told a human soul what this school really is." Xavier tried to explain._

"_um Xavier, I first off my names not Irene my name is Rogue, second, yes you did invite me, and third I am a mutant." Rogue was starting to get mad now._

"_Irene you just think that's your name, and you only think you're a mutant." He started before Rogue interrupted again._

"_Oh god don't you start. I do not have multiple personalities. I'm sick of arguing; just tell me why the hell I'm here. What happened?" _

Rogue woke up with a start. 'well that was weird, it was not the normal nightmare. But not a dream, it was more like a vision.

XXX

Remy could not sleep but not for the same reason as Rogue. He was think how badly he had screwed up. He should have listened to his sister in law Mercy. She warned me he kept thinking. She told me that Belladonna was a heartless women. Most assassins are.

They did get along. If they did get married they would have ended the feud between the families. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Remy felt a huge change in Rogues emotions, it wasn't the hurt sad or mad that he thought she would be feeling right now. She was scared and surprised, why would she be surprised. Next he heard her squeal, "Funny she don't seem like the type to squeal." He said while he got up to check on her. 'hm I should have had her give me a little tour.' He thought while he was heading towards where he had the best reading on her.

"DAMN IT" he heard her yell. When he opened the door he saw something he never thought he would have ever seen. There underneath the broken window was a big fat harry man, that for some reason looked a little like a cat.

"God Damn it Sabertooth" she slowly turned towards the door and noticed Remy standing there. "We need to go now I don't have time to explain; in fact I don't even know exactly what's happening".

"How the hell did you take him down, you're a you're a tiny girl" he stuttered

"Don't underestimate me, but seriously we need to go now, I'm pretty sure we could take all his friends but to be honest I don't think that will stop them." She said while she grabbed him and drug him out the door.

"Honesty this has got to be the weirdest night of my life" he mumbled. "So you really are quite the little Rogue aren't you"

"You have no idea" she stated. Did Remy sense a little resentment?

"So do want to explain what happened back there" he said after they got to the place Rogue brought them to. "And what is this place?" He asked.

"This is my safe house, and as for what happened back there, that man tried to kidnap me." She said as if it was nothing. "Sorry to get you involved." She apologized

"Why do you have a safe house, do they try to kidnap you often?" he asked. She just nods her head yes. "why don't you call the cops or something?" he says and she shutters.

"There mutants, do you know what happens to mutants that get arrested?" he shuttered

"So I take it you're a mutant sympathizer" he said reaching for his sunglasses that had been bugging Rogue the whole time she had been with him. "I guess you could say that" she said quickly. Remy nodded and took off his sunglasses to reveal his red on black eyes.

"Wow there amazing" Rogue said when she saw his eyes. Remy looked startled. " _Merci _I 've never been told that by mutant or human, back to the topic at hand though, why do they want to kidnap you and how the hell did you beat that big dude?"

"Well I'm a pretty little girl that's all there is to it." Remy gave her a look to say 'that's not why and you know it, no spill it.' "Fine I'm a mutant and this dude Magneto wants me for some big evil scheme" Remy's jaw dropped.

"your, your, your , you're a a a a mutant" he shuddered . "oh course sugar how else did you think I took down that man. Don't even ask what my mutation, I would rather not open up that can of worms." Remy just nodded.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so here's chapter 2. I tried to proof read it better than the first chapter. Hopefully there are lest mistakes. I also had some trouble with formatting this chapter my computer was being stupid. I don't know for sure or not if it will show up online. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2:

They had been at the safe house for a week. Remy had never gone to pick up his stuff from his home that Bella was at. Rogue had told him that there was a chance that the brotherhood could now be after him now too. Remy was a risk taker but he didn't want Belle or that Cody kid to get involved or even his family. He had done some research trying to find out more. From what he found the brotherhood is bad news. So he thought it was best if he just bought new clothes for now.

Remy had asked several times if she would tell him exactly why they wanted her, and every time he would ask she would say that it included telling him about her mutation which she wasn't ready to do. Remy never pushed her for an answer.

Right now they were sitting at the kitchen table playing poker with one of the many decks that Remy had and having a conversation.

"What I don't get is why you were staying in that small apartment, when you had a perfect house just sitting here, and I'm willing to bet you have more safe places to go to. So why were you staying in the apartment?" Remy asked.

"Well I was at the apartment because it's more low profile and more public I thought there would be less chance of them attacking there, but I guess they have no common sense. And your right about me having other places to go, my line of work requires me to move a lot; I never did though I just stayed here for Cody and did one or two big jobs a year now I guess I can travel again." Rogue was ranting.

"I totally understand my work is exactly like that. What do you do?" He asked interestedly.

"Well don't laugh but I'm in the Mississippi Thieves Guild" she said not acting very ashamed for admitting she's a thief. 'Wow this girl just keeps getting better, if only we weren't both just getting over heart breaks.' By this time Remy was laughing his ass off.

"_Désole_ i know i said I wouldn't laugh but I can't help it, I'm actually the prince of thieves in the New Orleans branch it's just really ironic." He half laughed.

"Well it's about to get even more ironic I'm actually the princess of thieves in Mississippi." She started laughing now too.

"So Mississippi what are you doing down here in my city?"

"Well me and the stupid ex-boyfriend of mine didn't want to stay near his family, they really don't like me at all."

"What about your parents how did they feel about him?" he asked.

"Well um I'm actually adopted and Raven really just likes having me around because she has no kids of her own and I have a handy mutation."

"Wow we're just riding the ironic train tonight, but I'm adopted too. Well not for the same reason as you are but ironic still." Remy said while laughing really hard. Not too long after Rogue processed what he said she was joining in the laughter as well.

XXX

After they were done playing poker (finding that they were both evenly good at it) they had went off to bed. It was a fairly large house they each had their own room and bathroom.

_Dream _

"_Irene you are not a mutant, your name is not Rogue or anything else and I have never invited you to my school" Xavier said._

"_Oh my lord! I guess I'll just have to show you my mutation. So which one of you doesn't mind be unconscious for a few hours?" Rogue asked. With as much innocents as possible._

"_I will do it just to show you Irene that you're not a mutant." Hank said _

"_Fine come here then" she said. Hank came over and Rogue slowly reached her bare hand towards Hanks large blue furry arm. Her hand made contact with his arm and she started the pull. She was getting a flood of memories that weren't hers._

_He was pulling a small fragile normal looking girl from under the rubble. The X-men had just stopped Magneto and his lackeys from taking the girl and the young man with her. They were unsure of what they wanted her for. All they knew was they had attacked the young woman's home._

"_Damn it "she said as she stopped her power. "There now do you believe I'm a mutant?" she asks as she points to Hank lying on the ground. "Maybe you know me as Anna Marie? You sent me and invite to attend your school a year ago."_

"_Oh well I'm sorry my dear Anna, it's just that you have multiple brain waves and I was under the impression that you couldn't control your mutation and we had touched your skin and nothing happened. So we just didn't connect the dots."_

"_It's fine really but please call me Rogue. Where's Remy?"_

_End Dream_

"Rogue. Rogue. ROGUE!" Remy yelled while shaking Rogue from her sleep. He was able to feel everything that she felt. She was mad and agitated. Those were weird things to be feeling in your sleep. Rogue slowly started to wake up and was deep in thought. She was trying to go through as the psyches in her head. Trying to see what just happened or what was going to happen. In the meantime Remy was freaking out. She was off in space was that good or bad what was he supposed to do slap her or something he couldn't do that.

"We need to leave now. Actually more like yesterday." She said, finally out of her daze. Man was Remy relived.

"Why?" was his reply.

"Because they are on their way here and if we don't leave I will almost die and the X-Men will come and take me and you. You know its guild law that we can't be captured or caught."

"Wait so is that your power, that you can see the future?" he asked hoping he would finally be getting some answers. He had been living with her for over a week and she knew his powers. When did he get to learn hers?

"No, yes, I don't know. I'm so very confused. I don't know what's going on. I mean I finally got control, but know it seems like it's so much more complicated. Know I'm having dreams and I mean it we need to leave now. Get your stuff I'll try to explain what I can. We can go on my motorcycle."

XXX

While both were packing a small bent over figure was lurking about. He was looking in the windows trying to hear the conversation going on. He had seen the man franticly try to wake the girl up. He had seen the girl stare into space. He had almost thought she had seen him. He saw the man's curious face. He saw the man leave. And now he was watching the girl pack? Wait that wasn't right. Was it? He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Boss we have a major problem. Their leaving like right now. The girl just woke up and now their packing." The small figure said, in a rushed tone.

"Follow them, and don't been seen." Said the voice from the phone. The small figure snapped the phone shut, and walked back to the window.

XXX

Remy was back in his room trying to pack the few things he did have, when his phone rang. "_Bonjour_" he answered

"Remy. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back from your job a week ago. The guild needs you and not to mention _Tante_ is all upset. She says you're in danger."

"Calm down Henri" Remy interrupted "I actually got home a day early. I went home and I was going to propose to Bella."

"Wait, hold on a second. You Remy LeBeau proposed?"

"No now don't interrupt" Remy would love to see the expression on his brothers face. Shocking his brother, it didn't happen too often. "So I was going to propose, key word **going **to. So there I was walking to the apartment. And well what do you know there's a random girl standing outside my door. All she says is 'I wouldn't go in there if I were you' but I didn't listen. I walked in on Belle sleeping with another man. They told each other they loved the other."

"Okay well now is not the time for me to say I told yah so, maybe later though. But wait where are you now?" he asked

"Well I ended up staying the night with the girl that tried to warn me. Henri not in the way you're thinking, we had both just had are hearts broken. But anyway that night she was attacked. There are people trying to kidnap her and now she thinks they might be after me t" Remy was cut off by Rogues frantic screams.

"We need to leave NOW Remy." Remy quickly said his goodbyes to a confused Henri, and quickly finished packing. He ran out into the living room where Rogue was standing with a few of her more important items.

"Some ones already here, I knocked him out but he won't be out for long. He knew we were going to leave he called his boss. His orders were to follow us until the big boss man could come and catch us."

"So I'm without a doubt on their list with you now?"

"Yep." Neither one really felt like talking so they each got on a motorcycle and just rode.

Both thinking, why me? Why do these things always happen to me?

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Well here's chapter 3. I hope it's good. Please review and let me know what you think. I proof read it more so there should be fewer mistakes. This is kind of like a filler chapter. It will get better soon.

"Sorry boss she saw me and drained me. She knew I called you and took off faster," the small green man said.

"Well what tipped her off and made her start packing?" The man with a long red cape and a red and blue bucket on his head asked.

"I don't know boss, she was sleeping and then the man with her woke her up and then they started packing."

"Find out who that man is, he could ruin everything," the man in the cape commanded.

XXX

"So I've been with you for a little bit more than a week and this is the third place we've stayed. I now have people coming after me and I have no clue as to why. I think it's time you just explain everything to me," Remy said.

"Honestly I'm not really sure why they want me. I've gotten bits and pieces of things when I have absorbed some of the members, but nothing really set in stone. I don't think the boss man has his lackeys in the loop," she half explained.

"Absorbed? Does that have to do with your mutation; I thought you could see the future?"

"Well in theory I think it's both. My original power was when I touched someone skin to skin I would get their memories, and physical abilities which seem to also be mutations but it's all temporary, and in turn the person becomes unconscious sometimes in a coma," she explained.

"Well how does the whole future seeing thing fit it to it? Do you just have a future teller handy all the time?"

"Well I just recently got my powers under control, but I think I accidently absorbed a woman who was a precog, and now I can recall the powers of the people I have absorbed. But I think I'm only doing it in my sleep."

"Oh well now things are starting to make sense."

"What do you mean?" she asked she was pretty confused herself she didn't know why any of this was happening, and now that she explained her powers to him he thought he knew what was going on.

"Well the night I met you that boy with Belle said something about you not being able to touch and control. So I was pretty confused, but now it all makes sense," he said with a happy grin. Then he quickly added, "well except the whole being hunted down by evil mutant terrorists."

"Oh yes all is right in the world now that you know what my mutation is," she said with every ounce of sarcasm she had.

"No need to be mean _chère_," he said throwing a small pillow of the couch they were sitting on. They had decided that it be best if the safe house they went to was not in or really near New Orleans. So now they were at one of Remy's safe houses in a small town outside of Baton Rouge.

"Now you're going to get it swamp rat!" she shouted and threw a pillow back at him. It solved nothing it only made it worse and resulted in a high stakes pillow fight.

XXX

Later in the day after the pillow fight had been cleaned up, they each decided that it was time they called their families and informed them that they were safe.

"Henri I know I cut or conversation short earlier, but I needed to pack the people after us were there. If we did get out then we would have been under pieces of a broken house and captured by the X-Men," Remy explained over the phone.

"I don't care _frère, _we miss you, we haven't seen you in what seems like forever and now you tell me you're on the run with some girl because of some big bad mutants. Being chased by people never stopped you from coming home before," Henri LeBeau said.

"Well I miss you guys too, but I can't risk it right now. But if it makes you feel any better the girl I'm staying with is in the thieves guild," Remy said. _Hopefully talking about girls will change the topic well enough so he stops talking about coming back home. _

"Really? What title does she have? Do we know her? Are you sleeping with her yet?"

"Must you pester me so? Well I don't exactly know what level she's at but I think it's safe to say that she is a master thief. I don't know if you know her, I guess it just depends on whether or not you know the princess of the Mississippi thieves' guild branch. And no I'm not sleeping with her. I just broke up with Belladonna," Remy said trying to answer questions with more questions.

"Well I'm going to pretend you're not blabbering again or being mean and just ask you WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE ROGUE?"

"What do you mean?" Remy asked, he really had no clue what his brother meant.

"I mean you're with the most elusive thief. She's been known to scam people out of every penny they own and they won't even care. They just let her take it. I also hear she has this wicked mutation that can kill people. Watch out Remy we don't need her stealing out guild right from under our noses."

"Well seeing as how I have actually met and am fairly close to the Rogue I know she wouldn't really do that. I have seen some of her emotions, she's not scamming us I promise, now I should probably be going tell everyone I said hi," Remy didn't even bother waiting for an answer he just hung up. It really bothered him that his brother was willing to pass judgment on someone he didn't know just because she was a good thief and a mutant.

XXX

Meanwhile Rogue decided she would call her brother instead of her mother.

"Hey Kurt, it's me Anna," she said tentatively. Her and her brother had never been very close. Kurt was very religious and didn't like what his mother and sister did for a living. So he cut both of them out of his life. But giving his sister these parting words, "if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to I'm still your brother and will help you or do anything you need in a heartbeat."

"Anna it's been awhile, are you alright? Is mother all right?" he asked genially concerned.

"Um mamas alright as far as I know, I haven't talk to her in a while. She told Kurt," she said the last part softly and with a little more hurt in her voice. But Kurt heard and knew exactly what she meant.

"She told Magneto," it wasn't a question it was a statement. Kurt started to get angry.

"Yeah Kurt she said I was old enough and if I was ever going to take over the guild then I would have to prove that I could handle the badies trying to kill me. And in the process me and Cody broke up and I met this other guy and he got involved and now the brotherhood is after him now too," she broke off and it sounded like she might have started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Anna; I never thought she would have done this to you. If I would have known I would have stayed to protect you. I didn't know my leaving would have caused this."

"Kurt It's not your fault, if you would have stayed she would have just sold us both out and they would be after both of us. But enough about me how have you been?"

"Ah I've been good I just recently joined the X-Men and it's been great. I hope you didn't think you could change the subject that easy either, I'm not done talking to you about this yet," Kurt scolded.

"Kurt just cause you're the closest thing to a father I've had doesn't mean you need to act like one," Rogue whined.

"Well with how childish you act sometimes, someone's got to do it. Wait did you say you and Cody broke up. Why did that happen?" he asked gently.

"He found someone else, he said he could love. He said it right before I could tell him I got control of my powers."

"You got your powers under control that is excellent, congratulations. Now you need to come see me it's been so many years since I've seen you. Plus if you came up to New York the X-Men could protect you guys."

"I'll think about it Kurt and I'll ask Remy what he thinks, but I do miss you. So I should probably go and see what he thinks. Bye Kurt I love you," she said right as she hung up. Leaving Kurt to wonder 'Who's Remy?'

XXX

After they were both done with their phone calls they met back up in the living room to talk and hang out.

They both had plenty of questions for the other after hearing things on the phone or having been given options on what to do. But Remy went first.

"So why does my brother think that you are the most elusive thief and that if I'm not careful you will steal the New Orleans thieves guild right out from under me?" Remy asked.

Rogue couldn't resist the urge and starting laughing, while trying to put a sentence together at the same time, "Did he hahaha really ha say that hahahaha?"

"Yeah is it true?" he asked again.

"Well I guess I deserve it. I have done some really sneaky underhanded things before in the past. But I promise you Remy I don't plan on stealing anything from you. I already feel bad as it is for costing you your girlfriend. Before you go and say it isn't my fault let me just say it is. If I would have got control of my powers sooner Cody wouldn't have been looking for something on the side and you would still have Bella," Rogue exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad to know you wouldn't steal from me, but I don't want you thinking me losing Belle is your fault, because it's not. Even if she didn't find Cody I still think she would have found some other boy to keep her busy, that's just how the assassin are these days," he said.

"Thanks, well anyway I just talked to my brother and told him what all is happening and he told me that the X-Men would love to have us come for a visit and maybe see if they could stop our little Brotherhood pest problem," she said, it was her way of asking if they could go because she missed her brother. She looked into his deep red eyes and put on her best puppy dog face, making her already big emerald green eyes even bigger.

"Damn it I can't say no to that face. Jeez _cher _you're like a little child."

"Yea I get to see my brother; I haven't seen him in years. So how do you want to get there?"

XXX

"Sorry boss man but we lost the Sheila and the bloke. We have no clue where they went," an Australian man with orange hair explained.

"Did you at least find out who that man is?" the man with the cape asked.

"Not really sir but we did find out that he is somehow involved with the New Orleans Thieves guild," the man with the orange hair answered.

"Great just what we need two damn thief's running around. You better find them soon Pyro or you know what will happen."

"No you can take my lighters from me I need them," The man called Pyro said before running off to hide his lighters.


	4. Seeing Double

"You stupid Swamp rat you left the toilet seat up just to piss me off again didn't you?" This had become custom since they started their very slow journey to New York.

"Didn't fall in did you? Chère," Remy said receiving a dirty look from her.

They had decided that it would be best if they continued to drive and to stay at safe houses they had planted around the country since it didn't seem like the Brotherhood had any remorse for innocent bystanders. They had left Louisiana, and had been on the road for a week. They could have gotten there faster but they wanted to confuse the people after them not lead them to where they were going next. But they always stayed a step ahead with Rogue's visions which they had decided were correct.

Rogue didn't know how to tell Remy about the vision she had last night.

"_Cody this is all your fault, I could be planning a wedding right now." _

"_How Bella? How is it my fault that he came home early, or that you didn't break up with him like you were supposed to?"_

"_Well now he is missing, I bet that slut ex of yours starting screwing my Remy and he was so heartbroken so he ran away with her."_

"_I can't believe she didn't tell me she had control! I was with her for seven years. If you wouldn't have made me break up with her, I would still be with her."_

"_So Cody you agree with me, we need to go get them back!"_

"_Oh course Bella."_

Now not only did they have they Brotherhood after them, they had a crazy assassin and a heartbroken confused man that knew all the guilds secrets. But she knew she needed to tell Remy.

"So um Remy," She said timidly. Remy looked up and knew that her joking mood was gone and it was time to be serious. "Um so I had a vision last night, and not only is the Brotherhood after us, we now have Bella and Cody chasing us now too."

"Merde we just can't catch any breaks can we?"

"Yeah but were almost there and we can figure out what to then."

The next day they would arrive at the Xavier mansion where they would hopefully be able to find out why it is exactly the Brotherhood wants them.

XXX

"Kurt please stop pacing, your sister should be here soon," Storm said gently with her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just haven't seen her in years. What if she is just like mother? What if she was lying and was just using this as some sort of excuse to come up here and steal from us or torture me?"

"Come on Kurt I'm sure she wouldn't call you if that was the case."

"I guess you're right."

"Why don't you tell me a little about your sister while we wait?"

"Well we never really got along; she was always mother's prized possession. She always got the most training and the best gifts. I was always just left to my own devices. Even though my mutation is better suited for what we did, she was the best. She was perfect at it. I would always ask if she wanted to play but mother wouldn't let her. So I guess I just never knew her very well."

"Well hopefully that will change soon," Storm said, feeling really sad for both of them. They were both brought out of their musings when they heard the roaring of two motorcycles. Kurt ran outside and the site surprised him.

He saw a tall gorgeous woman wearing shorts and a very tight purple tank top, and long auburn hair with to white stripes in them. What happened to the little girl he left behind. And who was the tall guy with her.

"Are they fighting? But why are they smiling?" he asked Storm.

XXX

They made a contest of it. Whoever arrived at the mansion first didn't have to buy dinner that night.

"Ha I won swamp rat, I hope you choose somewhere nice tonight."

"No I won my river rat, hey why don't we just ask those people that are staring at us funny?" With that Rogue looked at the people at the end of the drive way and saw a tall woman with white hair and a scrawny blue guy.

"KURT!" She said running to her brother.

"Wie geht es dir meine schwester?" He asked while hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Ich bin gut danke für die Nachfrage." She said shocking everyone.

(How are you my sister? I am good thank you for asking?)

"Since when did you learn German?" Kurt asked pulling away from the hug to look at her in the face.

"Well I had a job over there and thought learning the language would be a good idea."

"Ah, well let's get you guys in side and settled. Then the professor would like to talk to you guys and have and X-men meeting."

"_Ma'am we couldn't find her. We talked to Cody and he said they broke up and he hasn't seen her since," Said a tall man with nothing special about him._

"_Well Dammit you better find her, or we are all screwed, you know how much money I will lose if we can't find her," the tall blue read headed lady said._

"Rogue, ROGUE!" Kurt was yelling. "What's wrong with her? Why is she not responding?" he asked looking at Remy.

"I don't know, she has never done anything like this before."

"Storm go get Jean and the Professor," Kurt ordered.

_The man walked away and the blue lady makes a phone call. "Yes she's missing,….What do you mean something is going on with her powers….. She has no control…. What do you mean she gained control?... Where is she going? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE HER? Irene I need her she is the only thing allowing me to keep control of this guild. You know that would ruin everything."_

"I'm sorry Kurt I can't read her mind. All I can tell is that she has multiple brain waves. Does she have a personality disorder?" the Professor asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't talked to her in like seven years. As far as I know she isn't even a mutant."

"_I don't care what it takes FIND HER! She is the key to everything." The blue lady said once more._

Haha cliff hanger. Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. So Please review they make me update faster. They also make me write better too. I hope to hear from you .

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt, what do you don't even know if she's a mutant? She told you she recently got control," Storm reminded.

"She doesn't like people to know that she is a mutant, she's afraid no one would get close to her if they knew," Kurt explained.

"Remy thinks that Rogue here is having another vision, she acts like this when she is having one, but normally they only happen in her sleep."

"_I never should have let her leave, it was too much of a risk." The blue lady said as she picked up her phone, dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Come on answer your phone."_

Rogue slowly woke from her daze to hear her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked while everybody around was staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"Rogue darling I need to know where you are, we haven't been able to find you for a week or so."

"Sorry mama, but Cody broke up with me and I'm dealing with some creepy people chasing me."

"Well I need you home, now"

"But mama I can't I have to deal with all this stuff first, I don't want to lead people to the guild base."

"I understand just get back her as soon as you can."

"Yes mama," she said as she hung up. She turned to Remy and said, "Well we now have a team of thieves now chasing us too, apparently mama can't wait to get me home."

"Merde."

"That makes what, three different groups chasing us?"

"I would say that sounds about right," Remy said as he slipped his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"You always did have a way of attracting trouble, didn't you?" Kurt said as he shook his head.

"You could say that."

Rogue and Remy spent the next few hours talking to the X-Men and trying to fill them in on what was going and why they were being hunted down. Rogue also spent some time with the professor to see what could be happening with her powers, and why all of a sudden she was having visions of the future. He was just as stumped as she was, he couldn't see into her mind. It was almost as if somebody had known this was going to happen and blocked her mind from him. He could not break the block either, it was too strong.

The two southerners demanded to have rooms right next to one another, just in case another late night get away was needed, even though many protested, (mainly Kurt.) Lucky enough nothing happened, and there were no dream visions of people chasing them.

_Maybe coming here was a good idea after all. _Both of the Southerners thought.

The next day Rogue was seen mostly catching up with Kurt.

"So what have you been doing since you left?" Rogue asked, while she and Kurt were on a walk around the mansion.

"Well, I mostly traveled. I wanted to see the world and at the same time, find my calling."

"Have you found that here, with the X-Men?"

"Yes, I believe I have Rogue."

"And it has nothing to do with the way I saw you looking at Storm does it?" Rogue asked with a mischievous grin bestowing her face.

Kurt just blushed but otherwise ignored the question, "I believe you can find your calling here too Anna."

"I don't know Kurt, I was raised to be a thief and I like the rush I feel when I complete a job, not to mention the moneys pretty good too."

"I believe you would get the same rush when you completed a mission for the X-Men, and I know we could use someone of your skill on the team."

"I'll think about it."

XXX

"Why are you with the X-Men?"

"Because _frère _they can keep us safe until we find out why they want us." Remy explained to his brother over the phone.

"Are you sure this isn't just one of the Rogues tricks to steal our guild?" Remy just shook his head, his brother could be so unreasonable sometimes.

"She wouldn't do that, she doesn't even want our guild plus she is too busy trying to save her life."

"Well still, keep an eye on her, I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone but family," Remy said right before he hung up the phone, they really needed to find out what was going on, and soon. Remy had a really bad feeling about something; he just wasn't sure what yet.

XXX

"I need her here NOW, nothing will goes as planned if I don't have her, why on earth are you all so incompetent, I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself. Tell me you at least know where she is?" the man with the bucket over his head asked his lackeys.

"Sorry boss the Sheila got away, and the only information we got is that she was going to meet her brother, only we had no idea that she had one. We have absolutely no idea where to find her. Sorry boss please don't take my lighters," Pyro pleaded as he got down on his knees to beg.

"You will all be sorry!" Magneto said as he quickly dialed a number on his phone.

XXX

"Where is your son?" a voice over the phone asked Raven.

"I don't have a son Erik, you know that."

"That's not what my sources told me."

"What else did your sources tell you?"

"That your daughter is with your son and we can't find either of them." Raven swiftly hung up the phone and dialed a different number.

"Kurt honey do you know where your sister is, she has been missing for a while? We think she is just upset about her break up with Cody."

"Well hello to you to mother, but no I have not heard from Anna in years, but when you find her tell her I'm sorry about her and Cody."

"Will do." Well he's telling the truth, he always sucked at lying that's one of the reasons he failed at being a thief. She thought as she hung up the phone.

Please review! If I get at least four more reviews for this story I will post a new chapter within a week.

Sorry it's taken me so long and sorry that it's a filler chapter.


End file.
